ncisfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
ATF (season 11)
The eleventh season of the American crime drama series ATF premiered on September 30, 2015 on CBS and ended on May 18, 2016 in the same time slot as in the previous seasons, Wendesdays at 7 pm. This is the first season in which ATF: Miami did not air after ATF. This season, DCIS aired after ATF. The entire tenth season cast renewed their contracts and returned for the new season, sans David Gallager and Barry Watson. The premiere episode aired on September 30, 2015 and was seen by 15.08 million people. Storyline The season picks up just moments after the shooting of Davis, with the team hearing the shots, and rushing to find Davis clinging to life. Despite their best efforts to save him, Davis succumbs to his injuries, devastating Miranda, Gil, and the entire team. The premiere episode focuses on the team tracking down Davis' killer, whom in the end the team discovers to be Assistant ATF McDowell who has been running a mob ring on the side. Gil and Neo personally arrest McDowell, and the entire team grieve for Davis at his funeral, at which their former colleagues, Alan Erin, Thomas Walter, and Lora Slide attend, as do Davis' widow and two children. Throughout the first half of the season, the guilt over Davis' death consumes Gil, causing him to act out of character, until finally when he brutally assaults gun smuggler Joseph Ringer (Arnold Vosloo) who'd killed an innocent child in the crossfire of a shootout, before Liam is able to restrain him. Gil is suspended for 60 days by Cortez; this is, however, soon rendered moot as following this, Gil, feeling burned out by Davis's death and his grief and guilt over failing to prevent it, resigns from ATF altogether and opts to move his family out of the state for a fresh start, shocking the team even more. Around the same time, NYPD Detective-Sergeant Sharon Green comes across the team during the same smuggling case. Following exceptional work, Neo offers her a job to work as a liaison detective for ATF so as to improve agency-departmental relations, to which, following Gil's resignation, she agrees. Following Gil's departure, Dr. Brickston begins to have a rotating circle of Medical Assistants trying to pick the best one to fill Gil's shoes. The season ends with Nate and the team attending his father's funeral. After the funeral, however, Liam is shot in the midsection by an unknown shooter and the season finale ends with Chelsea cradling him while Nate frantically calls an ambulance, leaving his fate uncertain. Cast and characters Main *Geena Davis as Miranda Michaelson, Supervisory Special Agent in Charge *Mathew St. Patrick as Nate Keith, Senior Special Agent *Barry Watson as Gil Black, Medical Assistant, Special Agent (episodes 1-11) *David Gallagher as Davis Black, Forensic Assistant, Special Agent (episode 1) *Enuka Okuma as Sharon Green, NYPD Liaison Detective-Sergeant (episodes 9-24) *Ben McKenzie as Liam Baine, Special Agent *Leslie Mann as Zara Austin, Forensic Expert *William Petersen as Neo Cortez, Director of ATF *Gordon Clapp as Dr. Gordon Brickston, the ATF's Medical examiner. Recurring *Rila Fukushima as Chelsae Lang, forensic assistant *Peter Coyote as Jerry McDowell, corrupt ATF Assistant Director *Masiela Lusha as Ingrid DeLucca, Medical Assistant *Donald Faison as Dexter Ward, Medical Assistant *Eric Milligan as Xavier Anderson, Medical Assistant *Frankie Muniz as Randell Lucas, Medical Assistant *Alani Anthony as Sheryl Carter, Medical Assistant Guest Appearances *Jeff Daniels as Alan Erin, Director of ATF (episode 1) *Stephen Collins as Thomas Walter, Supervisory Special Agent in Charge (episode 1) *Chandra West as Lora Slide, former Special Agent (episode 1) Production Episodes Ratings References Category:ATF Category:ATF seasons Category:2015-16 television season